It's complicated
by bookaddict4ev
Summary: As Bella goes back to school she finds herself falling even more for mr Cullen than she had before. Does he like her too? Will they take the risk? All human and my first twilight fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:**

**This is a new story I started writing and I wanted to know if it was any good so can you rate and review if you want me to continue. This is also my first twilight fanfic so please be kind.**

Starting a new school is always a hard thing to do. Well its not exactly a new school just a new building as they are merging two schools together to save money as they would then only have to pay for half as many schools as they would have to if they didn't merge them together. But I was still nervous about it anyway I don't exactly know what to expect however it would differently be an improvement from our old school I was at previously at. The main reason they where making newer schools where because it was practically falling to pieces. What made it even worse was that I had to catch the big yellow school bus to get to the school on my own as my best friends Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale got the same bus as each other which left me on my own.

So here I am sat on the bus on the way to the school for the first time after Christmas vacation which I had spent over in Phoenix at my mums house but came back over here to the town of Forks where I lived with my dad. The only thing I could think that was positive about today would be that I get to see my friends and I get to see him again. Id gone the entire vacation without seeing him so I was desperate to see him again. Many of you would think he was my boyfriend but unfortunately he's not. But I wish he was!

"Oh my god is that our new school?" the screech of Jessica's annoying voice brought me out of my thoughts of a certain someone. Jessica was one of the you've been tangoed crew. If you don't know who they are well they are the people that make Barbie look real with far too much fake town and way too much makeup on that it turns them a unnatural orange colour and so much eye shadow and mascara that they can hardly see through there eyes anymore. I glanced to the right through the bus window I can see a grey four story building that has random coloured squares dotted around. The building was surrounded by trees and there was a rather large car park with the bus stop in it to the left of the building as you look at it from my point of view. There was no doubting that I would be getting lost a lot. The overall look of the building was good but I had yet to see the inside of the building.

I stud up from my seat and slowly made my way to the front of the bus as it came to a slow stop at the bus shelter situated at the far right of the school car park.

Today was only the introduction day so we would just be looking round the school in the morning and revision classes in the afternoon so it wont b a very interesting day.

I held back from the other people as they where all in groups and I were on my self so I held back from the rest of them and it was a good job I did because when I were walking round the front of the school I somehow managed to trip over thin air and I felt myself falling head first. But before I hit the floor hands wrapped themselves around me and stopping me from falling. Who could it be I was walking at the very back of everyone walking off of my bus. The mystery person that had stopped me from falling pulled me back upright so I was now pressed against them with there chest against my back. "are you ok, Bella?" oh no please let me be imagining that all too familiar voice. The hands hesitantly let go of me and I turned around to come face to face with mr Cullen my English teacher. He's perfect in every way with messy looking bronze hair and bright green eyes. Today he was wearing grey dress trousers and an white shirt.

"yes in fine mr Cullen just being my usual clumsy self but thanks for catching me it saved me a trip to A&E" I gave him a shy smile which he replied to it with a breath taking yet crocked smile. We just stud there looking at each other and I started to feel uncomfortable so I decided to talk again. "well as much as I want to stand around talking to you all day mr Cullen I best get to assembly before I'm late for the first day back at school"

"yes your right you should get going I will see you later in school and I would love to stand talking to you all day as well" with that he winked at me and walked off to the teacher only entrance to the school. Oh my gosh he actually winked at me. With one last look at his retreating form I turned and all most ran to the entrance without falling over again thank goodness for that.

Walking through the two sets of glass doors at the entrance where I was greeted by the deputy head telling everyone to go straight to the lecture theatre which was at the bottom of the stairs as the entrance goes straight onto floor two so we have to descend the stairs to get to the lecture theatre.

As I walked I took in my surroundings some more there where a suspended staircase from the second floor to the fourth floor which had a very unattractive orange colour for carpet on it. The colour scheme of the school was all the same it where just the colours white, black, greens and yellows.

My thoughts of the school where removed from my mind as I was attacked by a small, pixy like person with jet black hair of course it had to be Alice. "Bella its so great to see you! Iv missed you so much how was your holiday? Have you seen him yet?" of course I had told my friends about my crush on Mr Cullen because I knew they would never betray me as they where my true friends. Nothing like the other fake people that are out to ruin your life with fake gossip. So I told her everything that happened. "I think he likes you as well" she exclaimed with a serious look on her face. "Alice it would never happen and you know it."

"well whatever you say but I think he wants you as much as you want him. Well lets put that aside I told Rosalie that once you got here we would go meet her in the lecture theatre. She linked her arm with mine and off we went to meet Rose.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:**

**First of all I would like to say thank you to anyone who read my story and I would also like to dedicate this chapter to the awesome AnimeFreak996 for reviewing. I also do not own twilight.**

_Previously_

"_well whatever you say but I think he wants you as much as you want him. Well lets put that aside I told Rosalie that once you got here we would go meet her in the lecture theatre. She linked her arm with mine and off we went to meet Rose._

The lecture theatre was exactly as I expected it was just row after row of seats that looked a lot like what you would get in a cinema and at the moment it was full of over a hundred chattering children yet somehow we still managed to meet up with Rosalie after weaving our way through the crowds of people. The only reason for actually finding Rose is because Alice just seems to know where someone will be or when something is going to happen but she's still one of our best friends even if she is a bit strange. "what took you so long?" a lonely looking Rosalie said in a very annoyed voice.

"Sorry we just got talking about a certain someone and you know who we mean" Alice responded before I could even say anything like usual she's just so hyper and Rosalie's mood suddenly changed. "tell me everything" was all she said "I will tell you later" I responded before Alice could tell her in this crowded room which would end up in a lot of trouble if someone overheard. "Ok. Well anyway did you hear our old tutorial teacher Mr pepper (AN random name) left so we have got a new one now"

"Oh my gosh no way!" me and Alice exclaimed at the exact same time "yes way now sit down the assembly is about to begin I wonder how many rubbish rules they will give us to break this time" well what can I say we break the rules when no one is looking so we get away with everything and no one suspects us because they think where angels. Yeah right. I'm only an angel in one persons class and that's only to impress him.

The head teacher walked into the room then and ordered the remanding people that where still standing to take there rightful seats immediately. You see with there being twice as many teenagers they had to unfortunately be much stricter than they where before. "First of all I would like to welcome you all back to forks high school and I hope you will all like the new building as much as I do. I would also like to inform you that the replacement teacher for Mr Pepper's form will now be Mr Cullen". Oh no you have got to be kidding me my mind practically screamed while Alice and Rosalie both turned to face me at the same time and smiled at me which basically meant that they where saying that they knew the rest of my time in form would no longer be boring. It would also mean that I get to see him even more than I previously saw him. "Now all students need to head to there English classes immediately so that you can start your revision". The headmaster then dismissed us a row at a time so that there wasn't a mad rush for the door. Myself, Alice and Rosalie walked directly to the English classroom that was marked on the timetable that we had received through the post at some point throughout the holidays. The English room we where in was situated on the forth floor so we had to walk up quite a few flights of stairs to get there.

We where the first to get to the class and was greeted by the Greek god himself. "I should have known you'd be the first people to get to class I bet your just so eager to be back in my English class again" he joked once he saw us in the entrance way to his classroom. "Of course sir it hasn't been the same not seeing you five days a week to be taught about the wonderful Shakespeare" I retaliated back and he rewarded me with that amazing smile that I found so sexy. "You know you missed me really, Isabella"

"Oh you did not just use my full first name. you know I detest the name" I practically groaned with annoyance. "I know and that's why I said it" Mr Cullen said which he then followed by sticking his tongue out at me. How childish could he be. "Well two can play at that game, Edward."

"You know you could get in serious trouble for calling me by my first name, Isabella. I might just have to give you detention for it" he exclaimed in a serious tone but I knew he was joking really well at least I hope he was. "You only want to give me detention so you can see me even more often and don't even try to deny it" I joked back but before he could reply to me more students where coming through the door so I turned and walked to my friends that had somehow managed to get round me and sit down at the back of the class while I had been talking to Mr Cullen.

"Awww that was so sweet . I felt like I was watching a really cheesy yet awesome romance movie" Alice squealed. But before I could reply to Alice his royal hotness called for the class to be silent for the lesson to start. "Ok class today we are going to be studying an extract from Othello which for those who don't know was wrote by Shakespeare. " After he explained what we needed to do I drifted off into my own little world like I usually do yet I still did the work he had set as well not wanting to displease him in any way. Even though I was daydreaming I still noticed the looks he kept sending my direction when he thought I wasn't looking made me hope that something might actually happen between us even though it was forbidden and before I knew it the bell sounded which unfortunately for me announced the end of this class and the beginning of break.

After I got out of his class I separated from Alice and Rosalie who where going to meet up with there boyfriends Jasper and Emmett to give them some alone time together. So I made my way down the flights of stairs to the first floor dinner hall and unfortunately being the clumsy person that I am when I neared the bottom of the stairs I tripped over thin air and fell flat out on the floor in front of everyone. I was absolutely horrified for what I had done if I just wasn't as clumsy I would be ok but no I had to go and fall over my own feet. There was a minute of silence when everyone just stared at me and then the room erupted into hysterical laughter. That was when the name calling started. "What an idiot"

"Ugly freak"

"no wonder she doesn't have a boyfriend"

I took off running to the first place I could think of where I knew I would be free of the name calling that was my english classroom. Fortunately I managed to run up the stairs without tripping for the third time that day and burst through the door. When I knew I was safe and that no one would see I let the tears come. I crumpled to the floor and cried for all that I was worth.

But my crying subsided ever so slightly when I felt a pair of strong arms around me which felt familiar but at that moment I really didn't care who it was. The person lifted me off the floor so that I was facing whoever it was. But I so blinded by my tears that I just buried my face into the persons shoulder without thinking about the consequences of my actions. I just thought that it was Emmett or Jasper because they always act like they are my big brothers and they are my best friends boyfriends so in kind off the fifth wheel in the group as everyone is paired up but me.

It only then occurred to me that the person I was clinging to was too tall to be Jasper and they weren't built up with enough muscle to be Emmett. So who was it? I started to panic then I mean it could be anyone and yet I where still clung to him as if my life depended on it. But as long as I was getting comforted by someone I wasn't really bothered at who it might be.

Im not used to being comforted by someone as I am usually the one that was left to fend for myself as iv never really had a boyfriend before. I glanced up to see the back of the persons head and more importantly to see there hair colour to try and work out who it was that I was holding and was shocked to find that it was bronze hair. There was only one person in the school with bronze hair and that was Mr Cullen.

I let go of him immediately and stepped back a few steps. "I'm sorry I didn't realise it was you" I exclaimed in a rush "it's ok really it is. I'm just wondering what could have got you so upset" he replied while nervously rubbing the back of his neck with his left hand which he often did when he was in an awkward or nerve racking situation.

"Actually its breaking the rules we cant have any physical contact at all" I pointed out even though I secretly didn't mind being in his arms at all. But I had to do what is best for him as he would never like me. "Oh, yes of coarse it is a rule how stupid of me to forget" he exclaimed emotionlessly with an almost sad expression on his face. I wonder what could be making him so sad? "Are you ok sir? You seem pretty sad."

"I'm fine just a fool to believe that things could be different"

"I don't understand, sir. What are you talking about?" I was puzzled about what he was talking about. But felt some hope deep within me that maybe he could be talking about him and me. "Its nothing so just forget I said anything. So what made you so upset and why did you come here of all places?" he questioned in an attempt at changing the subject so I let it drop for now. "I tripped over and basically everyone started laughing and shouting things at me like I ill never get a boyfriend and that no one likes me that way, they don't need to tell me I already knew that it was true. The reason that I came here was because it's the place I feel the safest." Did I really just say that out loud? I thought franticly. Maybe I only thought it. I just hope to god I didn't say it but the shocked look on his face told me that I had said it out loud. "You feel safe here?" He questioned me again.

"Yes and I didn't think that anyone would be here but I guess I was wrong. I'm also sorry for having clung to you like that it was out of line."

"No its fine I really don't mind at all and im glad that you feel so safe in my classroom" He didn't mind? Maybe just maybe he could like me too. You arer reading too much into this Bella I scolded myself mentally. "Well thank you sir for understanding and also for not getting me excluded for breaking the rules twice in the same day."

"It's not a problem and anytime you feel you need to cry or just be with a friend you know where I am" once he had finished talking he winked at me. Was he flirting with me because that was what it seemed like.

"Really you are my friend?2 I was shocked to say the least. "Of coarse I am your friend after all you are my favourite student."

"Just like you are my favourite teacher" he smirked at me then.

But our little moment alone was ruined by the bell sounding which announced the end of break and the beginning of next lesson. "Well I guess I will see you later in form class, sir"

"So its your form I have got now is it?"

"yes it is my form class. I really have to go now sir if not then I'm going to be late for class" I stressed to him even though I could stand there and talk to him all day long. "Well bye Bella I will talk to you later" I walked confidently out of his class a much happier person than I had been at the beginning of break and set off walking to my next class smiling all the way.


End file.
